X-mon: Matt's Story- Revised
by Artemis Blink
Summary: It's the dark story of Matt's past. It's also revised.


A/N- Okay, I also revised this one too. Should be better. Enjoy 

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or X-men 

**X-mon: Matt's Past** by Artemis Blink

He was only six years old. He was the oldest son of the Ishidas. He was also a mutant. His parents, who were also mutants, never told anyone about him and his little brother TK being mutants. No one knew that the Ishida's were mutants. Everyone thought Mr. Ishida was prejudice against mutants, but it was all an act. 

"Mommy! Look! I colored in the lines!" little Yamato Ishida cheered as he showed his mother the colored picture. 

"That's very good son!" his mother said, praising him. "Where's your brother?" 

"He fell asleep on the floor." 

"Go wake him up and you both go wash your hands for dinner," Mrs. Ishida said. 

Life was perfect for the Ishidas. If they were exposed as mutants, life would be over for them. Matt was discovered as a mutant when he could smell his father and brother coming to the door before they were heard and when the scrape on his knew healed fast. TK was discovered as a mutant when he was playing with some small toys and they were charged with kinetic energy. 

Mr. Ishida could make fire with his hands. He sometimes had trouble controlling it, but he always kept it in control at work. Mrs. Ishida had the power make force fields of electricity. 

"C'mon, TK, dinner's ready," Matt whispered to the little toddler. 

"Ok, Matt." 

The boys ran to the bathroom and washed their hands. Mrs. Ishida set the table and boys came and sat down. 

"Daddy should be coming home soon, right Mommy?" TK asked. 

"He should be walking in soon," she said. 

"He's coming now. I can smell him," Matt said. 

Just then Mr. Ishida walked in. He was very haggard and very nervous. 

"Hon? Are you ok?" Mrs. Ishida asked her husband. 

"Those jackasses at work--" 

"The boys are sitting right there!" 

"Let's go talk in private. I don't want to worry the boys." 

"Boys, go ahead and eat," Mrs. Ishida said. 

Matt didn't want to eat. He was curious about his father. He watched his parents walk to their bedroom. He followed and listened to them from the other side of the closed door. 

"They what?!" his mother screeched. 

"Yeah, they found out about the boys." 

"But, we can't have people knowing that our sons are mutants! Did they find out about us?" 

"No, they didn't. I don't know what we're going to do. They're going to put Matt and TK on the MIL." 

The MIL, Mutant Identification List. Mutant hater organizations used the MIL to target mutants and do what they like with them. It was inhumane, but it wasn't outlawed. 

"John! They can't put Yamato and Takeru on the list!" 

"They can. And I know they will." 

"What are we going to do?" 

"I don't know. I just don't know. 

********

Matt couldn't sleep that night. TK tossed around next to him, but that wasn't what kept him awake. Matt was a very smart boy of only six. He knew all about the MIL and he was scared for him and his brother. What if they came for him? What about TK? This was too much for a six year old to think about. 

Matt got up and walked out to the living room. He walked out the front door and sat down on the balcony. The moon was high and it was very dark on the streets below. Then Matt felt someone grab him from behind. A large hand covered his mouth and an arm bigger than himself held him around the waist. 

Then, he was knocked cold. 

********

"The future guardian of Friendship..." 

"The experiment should work if his power really what it is..." 

"The only human alive with an indestructible skeleton..." 

"And don't forget the metallic claws." 

The voices. They were all around Matt. His little head pounded with pain. He opened his eyes a crack. He saw men in black cloaks all around him. He was lying on his back on a table. He had no shirt on and he had an oxygen mask on. He was also attached to many monitors and IV's. 

"He's waking up." 

Matt tilted his hand around. He forced himself to sit up. He took off the mask. 

"Where am I?" he asked in a small voice. 

"The Digital World," one of the men said. 

"'The Digital World'," he repeated. "Where's that?" 

The men started to laugh. "He's a funny one," one of them said. 

"You'll know in a few years, Guardian of Friendship." 

"I want to go home," he said. 

"Not yet, the emperiment isn't quite complete." 

"I don't care!" Matt wailed. "I want to go home!" 

He ripped off the IV tubes and his oxygen mask. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. He started to run out when the cloaked men blocked his exit. His hands began to itch and three claws came out of the slots on his hands. 

He cried in pain. Without thinking, he stuck the claws in one of the men's thigh. He ran as fast as he could. He ran outside to a gray, misty field. He was surrounded by mountains. He ran anyway. Then, FLASH! He was back in the Real World. Back in his bed. 

"It was dream," he said to self. 

********

**Four Years Later**

Matt was ten years old. He was living with his father, after his parents divorced each other. The kids at school knew he was a mutant. They constantly teased him about it. He became a rebel and an outcast. He remembered the "dream" he had about the claws. For four years he never saw them. He always wore gloves to hide the metallic slots on his hands. But he didn't know the claws really existed. 

"Hey, Ishida! Wanna play a game of 'Hunt the Mutant?" a boy a year older than him asked in a very smart assed way. 

"Jeffrey, leave him alone," Joe Kido said. 

"Shut up, Kido! No one asked you!" Scott said. 

"I don't care! I said leave him alone!" 

"What are you going to do about it, Four Eyes?" 

"A little played, doncha think?" Matt asked, slyly. 

"Who asked you, mutant?" Jeffrey demanded. 

"No one. But if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." 

"Bring it on, mutant!" 

Jeffrey threw a punch at Matt. Matt doged him and punced him. The boys went rolling, fists flying, legs kicking. Matt pinned Jeffrey down and raised his fist. Just then, his claws ripped through the gloves. They were just a millimeter from Jeffrey's throat. Matt realised what he was about to do, and he let the shaking Jeffrey run away. 

"You're a freak, Ishida! A FREAK!" he yelled. 

Those words always haunted Matt. Especially "freak". From then on, he was always to be known as a "freak". 


End file.
